Individuality - Chapter Two
Goji POV A-J carried me on his back in backpack form for about 2 hours till we came to a deserted alleyway in some city i had no idea was. I morphed back into my original form and handed A-J a bottle of water "I can run you know" i told him "Theres no need to carry me" He smiled as he gulped down the water "Well we got to find you some clothes then" He said, pointing out my plain, sleeveless black t-shirt and camoflauge shorts. "Whats wrong with my clothes?" "They stick out to much, do you want monsters to attack us" I sighed, i remembered the textbook i read when i was 4, it explained all about the Mist and monsters and i knew i must reak of demigod. "What am i gonna do then? We don't have any money" "Oh contre mon freure" he said pulling out a wad of cash from his shirt pocket. I stared at it "How-" "Those guys were well paid" We chuckled. I waited in the alley while A-J went to the nearest store, i waited for like an hour until A-J came back with a plastic bag. Inside was a outfit, a plain white long sleeved t-shirt, a leather jacket with a hood, combat boots and faded jeans which fitted like a dream. A-J nodded in approval at my new outfit as i put it on "Now no one will think your a genetic clone, not even the monsters" we chuckled then set off down the road. People passed us by, i was facinated by all of them, after all that time in that small room underground, the only company rude, idiotic thugs with electricity rods i was a bit rusty when interacting with people. I looked at A-J and suddenly relised i hadn't asked him why he saved me "So...whats your story? I mean a 14 year old boy doesn't come barging into a top secret facility everyday" A-J glanced at me then back to the street "I'm like you, i was created by Peter from the DNA of a powerfull demigod... i only relised i was being used earlier then you and i busted us out" "What about Peter?" i saw a small smirk run across A-J's lips "Dead as a dinosaur" Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from a parking lot. We ran towards it and saw a girl with blonde, long hair and blue eyes dodging a weird, chicken like creature. "A Harpy" Said A-J, drawing his katana "They're strong but not invincible, I'll attack from the front, you the back" I smirked and transformed my arm into a long, wicked sharp blade "Got ya!" and we charged at the harpy. The harpy turned to us as it knocked the girl to the floor, it lashed out with its claws, A-J deflected and i dodged. I slashed and managed to cut its leg but it was just a small cut, A-J swung his katana but the harpy caught it and threw A-J to the floor, i covered him as he got back up, deflecting the harpy's lunges and pounces. Finally we cornered it, A-J lunged out with his blade and so did i and we caught it in the chest, stabbing it threw the chest and face. It disentergrated into ashes and we sighed in relief, we then ran over to the girl. I held her in my arms and shook her a bit "Hey wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at us and i think my heart skipped a beat, she was beautiful. Her face was like Aphrodiates herself, i glanced at A-J and he looked the same, bewildered. "Hi" She said "I'm Maria, Maria Sanders, Daughter of Athena" Category:Individuality Category:Luke 12346 and JJRawesome Category:Luke 12346